


Times When Normality Is Overrated

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes home from work to find a surprise. Alien!Clark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times When Normality Is Overrated

## Times When Normality Is Overrated

by SuperWoobie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/superwoobie/>

* * *

"This is new." 

After two years of marriage, Lex could say he knew every fiber and dimension of Clark's body the way he knew his own name. Solid but lean, and muscles so defined they could have been carved out of rock by a certain great Renaissance sculptor. Each year they only seemed to grow larger, as if the artist came back and decided another layer of strength should be added. A face that was always somehow more innocent and boyish in ways that should been lost after his initial seduction and working at the Daily Planet. And those shiny hazel eyes Lex loved staring into during blow jobs or when they rode each other face to face. Lips he must find some time to write an epic in their honor. 

And a luscious cock...that was missing. 

"I don't know how you can bear to look at me." Clark cried. 

"Quite easily." Lex calmed his lover. 

"I'm a bigger freak than ever!" 

In its place, seven long protrubences moved and writhed much like they had a mind of their own. They were in Lex's estimation about six feet long, lightly veined purple like ivy that curled all the way to the top, each about as thick as what he quickly thought of as Clark's `old model'. One was actually thicker and more purple than the rest. Even as the young man turned away, it was as if they scented Lex in the air and they literally went around Clark's body as if they were trying to reach him. 

"That's an understatement." 

"Why don't you just-" 

Lex started blowing one of the tentacles. 

"Oh-oh-my god!" 

The texture of the head was rather spongy, and the tip was leaking something he had to try. The flavoring reminded him of a mixture of wine and honey, slow and so thick he had to roll the fluid so each of his taste buds could analyze it. 

The others started to rub Lex in several sensual places. 

"I've always been a kink whore." 

Lex went back to work on the cock that was begging his attention. Clark leaned shakily against the wall of their bedroom and stared at him with something like awe. 

Three of the of the tentacles rubbed down along his back, massaging their sweet heads along his flesh in an erotic pattern. Two others went for his own nipples, each of them going to their favored one and rubbing around them until he admitted a groan of his own that nearly stopped his administrations. 

The largest one went for his ass. 

Clark just kept staring at him like he was the only thing that existed as the large one rubbed his entrance ever so gently. The fluid was warm and not unwelcome. 

Clark used his own fingers to stretch him, and he nearly came as one of the smaller ones circled around his balls and tugged, following the action up by circling with great dexterity around his own hard cock and pumping languorously up and down. 

When the largest one finally found its way to breach him, it climbed up his channel slowly but he could actually feel the ivy veins pounding and throbbing inside of him. 

"More...please." Was all he could whisper. 

Clark smiled and was happy to oblige him. 

Four of the others went to help prop Lex up more comfortably as he shuddered and lost his balance at the sensations no other man had ever known, like moving bands that were soft but as unbreakable as steel, they curved under him and held him the way a hammock would. 

Clark seemed to get serious a moment, and then grinned as he knelt before Lex's bobbing shaft. 

"If I work it from this angle, I can't go too deep." 

When the wetness of those beautiful lips and tongue working their usual magic upon his member and the tentacle reached as far as it would go and started moving and throbbing harder than ever, Lex knew that if he lasted thirty seconds it would be a miracle. 

As Clark thrust into him, he too thrusted into the beauty that was the man's gorgeous mouth. 

The motion of ecstasy rollicked through his body and the strokes started to get ever more torturous as the giant member filled him to the brim and pounded into his prostrate no matter what angle the others held him at. 

When the two others he had forgotten about went back for teasing his nipples it was all over. 

He came in a throaty moan so deep people on the next block would have heard it if it weren't for the sound proofed rooms. 

Clark pumped a few more times before his own release came and the fluid rained down all over him and inside, covering him with the creamy mixture he was now going to add to his coffee. 

And there certainly was a lot of it. 

Lex found himself carefully laid down in the soaked carpet as he wrapped his arms around Clark and they snuggled, Clark as close to him as he could be while the tentacles stroked down his body tenderly. 

"Thanks for not freaking out." 

"Galaxy shattering orgasms are not something I would ever turn down." Lex replied. 

"Maybe these things aren't so bad after all." 

"I can't wait until we fuck each other at the same time." 

"Definitely...not so bad." 

"Except I feel really sorry for the cleaning maids." 

Clark's warm lips touching his were the last thing Lex remembered as he drifted off. 

"So give them a bonus." 


End file.
